For magnetic storage media drives, the magnetic field of a writer element of a head can impact the data stored on adjacent tracks to the target write track. It may be advantageous to periodically perform a directed offline scan (DOS), for example by checking for data quality degradation on a track and rewriting that track if degradation is found. Methods, systems, and apparatuses for determining when to initiate a DOS are needed.